movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword Knight
Sword Knight is a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. It yields the Sword ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Sword Knight is a tiny soldier armed with a sword. He wears a purple suit of armor that includes a long helmet with four ridges on its top, an open visor, and large shoulder pads. White-gloved arms emerge from underneath Sword Knight's shoulder pads. The enemy's body is slightly egg-shaped, and is usually blue. Sword Knight wears a brownish belt with a silver buckle, as well as purple boots resembling those of Meta Knight. Sword Knight's sword is silver, with a straight golden grip. The sword features a pair of prongs jutting out from its edges. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sword Knight appears as an enemy in these games. He can be found pacing back and forth for short distances while swinging his weapon repeatedly in wide slashes. If Kirby attacks Sword Knight with a projectile, Sword Knight will immediately deflect it with his sword. This behavior is identical to that of Blade Knight. ''Kirby Air Ride Sword Knight appears as an an enemy in this game. The enemy flies along the track atop a hoverboard. Sword Knight's speed is usually constant, but when Kirby draws near, the enemy will attempt to get in front of him by quickly boosting forward. If Sword Knight is close enough to Kirby, the enemy will swing his sword wildly until he is out of range. This attack is very dangerous and can rack up damage quickly. Unlike most enemies in the game, Sword Knights rarely appear in large groups. At most, two or three might appear to gang up on Kirby. Kirby Super Star Ultra Sword Knight appears as an enemy in this game, exclusively in Revenge of the King, in which it replaces Blade Knight. Sword Knight's behavior is nearly identical to that of Blade Knight. However, Sword Knight is tougher and attacks more aggressively. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, Meta Knight can call on a Sword Knight Helper to assist him. As a Helper, Sword Knight has access to all the moves used by Sword Kirby. However, Sword Knight can use an additional attack: an upwards thrust identical to that used by Meta Knight. It is impossible for Kirby to summon a Sword Knight Helper. Sword Knight also appears as a playable Helper in the Helper to Hero sub-game. He and Blade Knight are the only Helpers in Helper to Hero that both represent the same Copy Ability (Sword). Sword Knight also appears as a card in the sub-game Kirby Card Swipe. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad Sword Knight appears as an enemy in these games. He behaves nearly exactly as he does in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, but no longer actively deflects projectile attacks. Any projectiles he manages to hit will still be deflected, however. Kirby Mass Attack Sword Knight appears alongside Blade Knight in the sub-game Kirby Quest. It has 750 HP. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Sword appears in this game in the form of a keychain. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Sword Knight appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as an ally and servant of Meta Knight. He and Blade Knight were once thieves that encountered Meta Knight whilst he was being chased by WolfWrath. Meta Knight saved their lives by driving WolfWrath away and the two became indebted to him for doing so. They eventually followed Meta Knight to Dream Land where they became servants of King Dedede. He and Blade Knight are known to be expert mechanics as they are known to be able to fix machinery (mostly spaceships, and thus probably helped in the construction of the Halberd). In The Kirby Derby - Part I, they converted Kirby's broken spaceship to be fit to use in a race. In the episode Cooking Up Trouble, it is revealed that Sword Knight and Blade Knight had always wanted be chefs, but they were too afraid to tell Meta Knight about it. In the English dub, Sword Knight speaks in a British accent. He speaks infrequently in the Japanese version but says more in the English dub. Related Enemies *Blade Knight *Heavy Knight Trivia *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the enemy Sword Knight is more aggressive than Blade Knight, and its Helper form has an additional attack. This fighting distinction carried over to Kirby Quest, in which it has slightly more HP than Blade Knight. *In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Sword Knight's eyes cannot be seen. *Sword Knight's English voice actor changes in Fright to the Finish/Fight to the Finish, being different from the one used in the rest of the series. *Strangely, the Sword Knight Helper in Meta Knightmare Ultra is purple, but the Sword Knight seen on said sub-game's title screen is colored like the one from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, being a shade of aqua green. Artwork KA Sword Knight.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Swordknight.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' HnK_SwordKnight.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Swordknight.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KSqSq Sword Knight artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' K25th Twitter (98).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery KA Sword Knight.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Sword_Knight_Orange.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KA_Sword_Knight_Red.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) NID Sword Knight 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Sword Knight.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KARSwordKnightAttack.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' AM Sword Knight.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirby and the Amazing Mirror_1412788330917.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KSqSq_Sword_Knight_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU Sword Knight enemy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KQ Sword Knight.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Sprites KA Sword Knight sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Sword Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palette) KA Sword Knight sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Alternate Palettes) KatAM Sword Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Sword Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) KatAM sword knight droppy 32598.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) Image:SwordknightKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Enemy) Image:SwordknighthelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper) Image:SwordknighthelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Karuta5.gif|Sword Knight's card in Kirby Super Star Ultra (Kirby Card Swipe) de:Edge Knight es:Edge Knight fr:Edge Knight it:Edge Knight ja:ソードナイト Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Helpers Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Sword Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Meta-Knights Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Male Allies Category:Male Enemies Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Knights Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Characters